You Are My Fire
by lovecomyes17
Summary: When the future Queen Korra runs away from her throne,she mets two street criminals, Mako and Bolin. She discovers that the world outside the palace is far from perfect. Strong feelings develop between Mako and her. Yet, she knows that she'll have to return to the palace. How could their relationship work when she's supposed to be the future queen?
1. Prologue: Separate Worlds

**You Are My Fire **

**Hello there! Lovecomyes17 here! I am actually writing this in waits for the new Book 2 coming in September! WOO! Best month ever ( I'm only saying that because it's my birthday month) haha. I got this idea from listening to **_**I Want It That Way **_**by the Backstreet Boys and reading **_**Bitterblue**_** by Kristin Cashore. It's basically going to be a Makorra story, I'm not sure about any other pairing I am kind of liberal to any other pairing other than Makorra so I guess you can vote on who you want Iroh/Asami or Bosami? Or Bolin with OC? I'll decide that later. In the meantime Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra.**

* * *

_**Prologue: Separate World's **_

**Korra's POV**

I exhaled, inhaled, then exhaled, then inhaled-trying to calm myself . Just like Tenzin had thought me, ignoring all the sounds outside and-

" Ah screw this!" I grumbled, shooting up on my feet while doing a fantastic show of throwing my arms into the air in complete frustration. I can't do this! I simply can't do this. I began pacing nervously from side to side, crossing my arms in front of me while shaking my head.

" Korra!" someone was calling from a distance.

I ducked behind a bush, hoping that my ponytail didn't give away my location. Thankfully, the servants went the other direction. I let out a sigh of relief once I see them gone. Sinking into the floor, I sighed heavily. It's not that I don't enjoy the people I'm around with. Everyone around the palace is very enjoyable, but this whole deal about being the next future Queen irritates me to deep end. You can't even begin to imagine all the lessons I've had to put up with throughout the years. All the crap about acting royalty, being a leader, blah, blah, blah. Sometimes I wished that all the pressure wasn't solely depending on me. People probably thought being queen meant you could do all you please. In reality, there's so much responsibility you have to take care of. A whole kingdom watching your every move.

I was 10 when I was chosen by the past king and queen to be the next queen of their kingdom. They had gone to great length to find the perfect queen, even traveled to my home place at the Water Tribes,since they couldn't have kids of their own.I have no idea what they saw in me that day, but they had spoken to my parents constantly the following weeks. Next thing I know I'm privileged with the notion that I may be queen someday. I've been living in this palace ever since. My parents visit me frequently and all, but I still miss being home. The King and Queen passed away only last year. They had been murdered. Now it's up to me to take the role of being the next queen. I let out another sigh, if only things were so simple.

" Korra! Korra? There you are Korra! Why are you hiding behind a bush?" a girl with buns peeked over the bush, her voice so loud she was almost yelling.

I stiffened. " Shh!" I warned, as if it weren't too obvious that everyone else pretty much knew I was here now. "Thanks Ikki, you sure know how to keep things hidden."

Ikki smiled at me. " Oh please. You call this hiding?" she grinned jumping over the bush.

I frowned, standing up.

" Everyone's looking for you Korra! You have meetings, dates, and more training to attend to."

" Ugh. I know-don't remind me," I groaned. I can't even catch a break. I began to make my way towards the load of people fussing about all my appointments and my duties. Yay..how fun. I fake a smile.

By the time dinner time rolls in I am so aggravated, I started stabbing my poor food, making it look like plain mush.

" Korra. I believe food is made for eating," Tenzin said, eyeing the last piece of smashed chicken.

" I'm not hungry," I mumbled, giving up on the chicken and moving towards the rice.

Tenzin drew in a breath. " This is not how a queen should behave," he mentioned. I stopped to look at him. Tenzin is my trainer and the one who is taking charge of all the king's and queen's duty before I step in. " You're almost a queen. In the next month you'll be 18 finally."

I sat up straighter in my chair. In the next month? With all this frustrating queen stuff, I had forgotten all about my 18th birthday. The day I am crowned queen. A shiver goes down my spine. So soon?

" A month! I can't be ready to be a queen in a month!" I shouted out.

" A month is enough time. We have to train you farther down. Prepare your intellectuality and your physical strength. The people always admire a strong queen." Tenzin continued with his queen lecture.

I listened but my heart is not in it.

" Don't worry Korra, everything will work out," Pema smiled at me, the only who somewhat understood the complexions thrown at me.

" Besides being a queen means you get lots of attention! I bet boys will go nuts for you," Jinora inputted eagerly.

Boys were the least of my problems. I glanced down on my food. " What if…I'm not ready?" I asked.

" You'll have to. It's your duty," Tenzin was loosing his patience. Frankly so was I. " No! You don't understand! I won't be ready in a month, or a year, or even a decades! This royalty gig is not for me!" I suddenly burst, causing a couple gasp to escape out.

" Korra!" Tenzin gasped. " You were chosen by the King and Queen themselves. You have to be the queen."

" Well what if I don't want to be queen!" I yelled. The room falling quiet after. Tension coming from Tenzin and me as we glared as each other. I turned around and left the kitchen without a word I headed towards the training room. Practicing martial arts was the only thing that made being a queen pretty amazing.

A month! How can I possible be queen? Rule a whole kingdom? How will I even be a leader? I stop training to look out the window. I know how important this role of queen is, but…I can't do this. This is not the life I want. I probably wanted it back when I was 12, but now that I actually know all this queen business. I would do anything to not be it. I placed my elbows on the windowpane. Out there was the real world. One full of adventures, instead of being locked in a castle, always watched by others. No time to actually have fun. Maybe it's time I permanently say goodbye to this. I could restart my world…out there in the actual streets.

* * *

**Mako's POV**

" DAMN IT BO!"

Running from the cops, I pulled Bolin collar, as burst into a sudden run to the next side of the road.

" I don't even know why they're making a big deal out of it. It's just an orange." Bolin ran behind me, glancing up at the ferret in his head, he grinned at it. " You were just hungry huh? It's not like it's the last orange the planet! So what if we stole a small orange right Pabu" The ferret nodded agreeing.

I rolled my eyes, pointing for us to make a dodge towards the left lane. " The orange is not the problem, it's the fact that Pabu attacked the merchant because he tried to snatch his orange back."

Bolin grinned sheepishly. " It's never good to snatch. That merchant had it coming, and besides Pabu wouldn't harm a fly."

I shot him a knowing look. " Are you sure I didn't see scratch marks all over the merchants hands?"

Bolin smile disappered. " Okay. So Pabu went pretty wild. I still don't see what the big deal is besides I believe Pabu artistic scratching were an improvement on that greedy merchant arms."

All though I agreed with Bolin about that. I still couldn't believe my little brother would go through all that trouble for a freaking orange…now the cops are chasing us like crazy. We've done this before, this running away from cops. That was basically our lives ever since we were small. We do what we do to survive, even if it meant breaking a few laws from time to time. But hey, at least we have each other to look after. That's all that ever mattered to me.

" Mako! Over here!" Bolin pointed to a set of stairs heading towards the roof of an abandon watchtower. I give a slight nod before following him up the stairs. Once up we glanced down.

" You think they're gone?" I asked Bolin checking around the area. The sound of sirens were still going off, but they were heading towards another direction.

" Of course! We're completely safe! Those cops are just dumb asses," Bolin grinned looking over at Pabu. " But we are smarter aren't we Pabu, those ugly mean idiots couldn't even catch us."

" Dumb what?" Suddenly a cop appeared from the staircase, giving Bolin a hard glare.

Bolin, Pabu, and I stiffened.

" Did I say dumb? Whaaat?! What I meant is…," Bolin stammered. " You're very beautiful Chief Lin. Didn't no one tell you? I mean wow! Gorgeous. Those other cops are some lucky dudes no?"

Chief Lin narrowed her eyes into slits, as if throwing daggers are Bolin through her mind. I was unable to hold back a smile after that.

" Save it kid! You can't sweet talk me," Chief Lin reached for our gun.

I took this as the sign that we needed to go. My eyes scanned for anything we can land on. Finally noticing the jump to the other building isn't far gone I turned back to Bolin.

" Prepare to jump," I tell him quickly. Pabu quickly climbed into Bolin's shoulder.

" Jump?" Chief Lin wondered right as we busted into a sudden jump. We landed on the other roof and began running all over again. See as I said, running was part of our daily life.

" Finally! Home sweet home!" Bolin announced as we got into the entrance. Pabu collapse on the couch, looking more like a possum than a ferret.

I collapse on the chair, wiping the sweat forming in the top of my forehead. After that run all I needed was a good rest and a shower.

Bolin himself collapse on the couch, almost pulverizing Pabu underneath him. " Wow. What a night!"

I frowned. We were chased by the cops for hours and all for what? A FREAKING ORANGE? You got to be kidding me. I crossed my arms and glared at my younger brother.

Bolin opened one green eye to look at me. As if knowing what I was about to say he groaned, and closed his eyes again, pretending to be asleep.

" Bo. How many times have we had this discussion before? We have to be careful!" I began, but Bolin groaned louder.

" Yeah Yeah I heard it before-" Bolin mumbled into the couch cushion. " I'll be careful next time Mako"

" That's what you said last time! -And the time before last time! And the time-," I shake my head. " We're not little kids anymore. Things are more dangerous now bro. Now if they catch us they could kill us for the stuff we do."

Bolin made no reaction at this.

" Bo?" I asked, shaking him in the shoulder only to realize he was already snoring. I sigh, ready to wake him up when I realize that it didn't matter. Bolin knew about the dangers we faced being orphan street "rats" as a way to put it. I smiled at my brother. This may have not been the life we wanted, but it was we had. I let Bo sleep meanwhile setting my own bed in order. Sometimes I wonder whether we'll always live like this. I guess sometimes you can't change your life. Just as I got ready to hit the hay the sudden thunk escapes as an orange comes from Bolin's jacket, soon followed by a couple other oranges. Shaking my head , now I understand why cops were following us. It wasn't just about one orange, or Pabu's sudden attack, it was about multiple oranges.

" Bo," I groaned even as a grin escape my lips. I closed my eyes trying to sleep, but unable to. I locked my hands behind my head, looking outside at the moon. Hoping that tomorrow will be better than today and hoping that somehow things in our life could brighten up. Yeah right, as if a miracle could really stumble upon my life.

~~~~** Please be generous enough to review. XD The reviews equal faster update! Considering I have lots of other stories! I hope to hear from you all. Things should get more interesting as I continue :). **


	2. Runaway Princess

**First week of school-sucked! So now I'm here to write something else while I obviously take my mind out of things since school is barely starting! Thanks to the reviewers! I was actually waiting to see if more reviews came but I got bored! So thus, here I am. Hopefully I get more reviews XD lol. Reviews encourage me and I'm anxious to get this story out and about. Forgive the previous spelling mistakes, I'd be soon to correct those. This chapter has much similarities to episode 1 of LOK.  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Legend of Korra**

* * *

**Part I. **

**Chapter 1:**

**~Runaway Princess~**

**" Like a flame when things spread, they tend to burn."**

_**Korra's Pov**_

" You're not seriously considering me wearing all of this right?" I stared in complete amusement at the zillions-okay that's an exaggerating,- but multiple piles of dresses all collapse in my bed. How does this girl find time to buy all this!?

" Of course, " Asami grinned, before frowning at the look I was shooting her way. " What? You don't expect to go to the ceremony tonight wearing your usual blue attire right? So ordinary Korra! Here you can pick any of the ones you like! They'll completely come in handy."

She picked up a much too revealing red dressed, in which she shoved into my hands.

I groaned, giving her the dress back. Out of all things, dressing up was probably among the last things I liked. Hence, I completely despised shopping. I can't believe Asami finds the time to actually do all this, she has way too much energy for these things.

" I am not wearing that," I mumbled just about to collapse on my bed when I realized it was still overcrowded with those beast of a burden dresses.

" Come on! This will look amazing Korra! It shows plenty of class, not to mention it brings out your cleavage! Always a bonus," Asami pointed out.

" NO!" I shook my head while face palming.

Asami sighed giving up on the dress. " Okay fine. But you seriously need to get something to wear for the ceremony. Remember you're the future queen. Lots of people will be looking at you." Asami eyed another dress in the pile, most likely going to attempt to drag me inside it. I try to hide back another groan, but the sigh was inevitable.

I slumped into the chair. " Asami, I don't think I can do this anymore," I confessed glancing down.

" Do what?" Asami asked, raising a perfect eyebrow.

" This," I signaled around us. " Being queen and all. It's great really. It's just- …too much pressure! To many rules- No FREEDOM what-so-ever. All these things I have to do. Ugh! It's like everyone is counting on me to solve everything-I'm just 17 I can't I- UGH!," I stood up letting go of all the frustration I've been holding back all this time.

Asami placed the dress down, tossing her hair back. " Korra you'll be an awesome queen. It's not like you'll be perfect straight out the bat. It takes time." Time is something I wish I could control. If I could be the perfect queen then I wouldn't have to worry about messing something up, or ruling a freaking kingdom. " What else can you do Korra?"

I sighed " I don't know….I could-I could…-," That's exactly when it hit me. If I wasn't stuck being the queen I could actually explore Republic City. I could go out in the world. Heck, I could do anything and everything I've always dreamt of doing. " Runaway! I can freaking runaway!" I jolted up with a grin in my face! I've thought of running away multiple times, but never has the thought come this far off to sounding like I might actually do it.

Asami eyes widened. " You're kidding. You're not actually thinking of running away."

I grinned. " Of course I am! I mean if I run away they have at least two months to find the new queen. I get to live a life outside the castle and everything will be great! I won't be in charge of so many people out there depending on me. No pressure, No leadership lessons, No more parties, gift, queen advices. Simply paradise."

Asami gasped, but a smile crept on her lip a moment later. " You're insane Korra! To abandon all this just so you could run away! " she laughed, waving her hand back. " I kind of liked the thought of a runaway queen out in the loose." She mused, before shaking her hand. " But you can't. You were chosen Korra- you can't just leave this behind."

She had a point there. I didn't want to disappoint so many people by running away. I frowned, crossing my arms in front of me. " I guess you're right. I can't run away-," biting my lip I headed towards the dresses in blue in which I found better than all the others. Asami turned to me suspiciously.

" If you do run away you'll tell me right?"

I looked at her then nod. " Of course I will," but I don't meet her eyes as I caught sight of a beautiful blue dress, with embodied swirls of blue silk and gold. " THIS ONE! DEFINITELY!"

" Hmm," Asami frowned. " You better."

* * *

~~~~~ ( Later)

By the time the ceremony started I was still in a mix. I knew I had a responsibility to be here, but I couldn't help keeping the running away thoughts from circling my mind. My hair is decorated nicely, two curls coming down at the side of my face, while the back is braided nicely. I stared at my reflection, the thoughts still swirling my head.

" Korra! We're ready? Are you ready! Oh! You're hair so pretty? Was it ever this long? Did it take forever to braid. You should wear it down more often. Oh the ceremony will be so much fun!" Ikki grinned while jumping up and down as she made a grab for my hair.

" Yeah I guess so," I stood up, heading towards the outside.

" What's wrong. Is something the matter?" Jinora asked.

" No I'm fine. Let's get this over with-," I said as we headed down to the main entrance. All around me people started clapping, some bowing down as I passed. I held back from grimacing, instead I focused on the few faces I recognized. Hiroshi Sato, Asami, Tarrlak, the council, and a couple others. You'd think I remember most of their names now that I've seen them multiple times, but honestly the only reason I remember the council and Tarrlak is because they get on my nerves.

Tenzin greeted everyone while I stayed nodding and forcing a smile. I almost felt like a complete fraud being out here. Asami at least fit in nicely into all this.

" How does it feel Korra, knowing that in a couple months you'll be the next queen?" Tarrlak appeared from behind me. " I bet it feels…overwhelming." he grinned, but that grin held a challenge.

You have no idea, I thought. I don't respond, seeing as this is how he usually plays his little games.

" Not only will you be the next queen in years, but also the youngest queen of all!"

As if that made me feel any better…. -

" I simple can't wait for the soon to be queen?" with calculated ease he grinned at me. " Unless of course you're not ready to be the queen. Are you?"

I turned abruptly away from him, making my way outside into the balcony. Almost immediately a group of guards followed me. I stormed into my room closing it behind me. Letting out a frustrating sigh I head towards the window. If I could just escape…- My eyebrows suddenly arched. Determination marking in my face. My choice was made.

* * *

Now, standing right outside the palace I feel great! There is so much freedom! It's like I'm finally living! I smiled widely as I gazed around. Most of the people didn't recognized me. I made sure I hid my hair under a cap. I grin feeling the sudden urge to jump up and down like a kid. It was the very first time I ever got to see the city without being bombarded by guards. The feeling of being out felt amazing! It wasn't very hard to escape. In fact the hardest part was deciding if I should take Naga, my best friend a.k.a my dog, or leave her behind. I decided to leave her for now, but I promised I would return for her.

" Move it," someone pushed passed me, actually brushing my shoulder.

" Oh. I'm sorry-,"

" Get out the way! Don't you see your disturbing the walkway just standing here," another person grumbled as he also pushed passed me. Soon more followed all grumbling at me.

" I'm sorry! I'm new here," I lied, quickly moving out of the way. As I look up I saw many give me dirty looks. I frowned. Never has anyone given me a dirty look. I glared back at those few I see , who look at me as if I were a disease.

" What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here! This is clearly a place for people with class,"

" Um.-," I frowned as a elderly lady sternly glares at me. " What do you mean isn't this place open for all people?" I asked backing away. I've never been in a situation where I'm not welcome before. To tell you the truth it wasn't a feeling I was liking.

" You think you're funny huh girl? Of course not. People of your class should stay out where they belong!"

" Listen lady I don't know what you're saying but I'm not-," someone shoved me down the ground all of a sudden. My hat close to falling off. What! Had someone just pushed me down? I turned back only to discover the lady gone and the group of guys who pushed me laughing at a distance. My knuckles clenched. How dare they- I stood up ready to march next to them when a familiar face stepped into my view. Chief Lin. I turned back around, tucking my cap down. I rushed out of her view quickly. Ah, those guys weren't even worth my time, I think as I make my way to explore more of my city. I reached into my pocket where I remember stashing a load of money. I felt it empty. Those bastards!

* * *

**_Mako's POV_**

" Thanks Mako, we'll be done now," A family man pushed the last of the shipping boxes into the truck.

I nodded, hoping that this little job might give me some money to last the weekend. I didn't want to retort to stealing again. Even though sometimes that's the only way I could ever get nice enough money.

" No problem." I answered, wiping the sweat collecting in my forehead.

Police officers rushed all over the place. I frowned, since this morning I've seen multiple cops pass by. Not to mention how noisy the city seemed tonight.

" Hey. What's going on with the police today?" I asked.

" Haven't you heard? The Queen is missing."

" Missing?"

" After yesterday's ceremony she hasn't been seen. Some say she got kidnapped. Poor girl," the family man sighed pulling out his wallet.

I shrugged, not really caring for the future queen. I hardly even knew how she looked like, since she never steps out of her perfectly protective palace. All I know is she's probably a royalty spoiled girl who has everything she wants. She probably is living the best life that I have never known. She probably is just calling attention with this whole missing thing. " Here's for the help," the man gave me a couple coins. I nodded. " Thanks."

As I head back home I stumbled into a group of people who are whispering to themselves about the queen, well princess since she's not technically queen yet. I stood at the bus stop waiting.

" I believe one of the enemy groups kidnapped her!"

" No, maybe it's her uncle! We all know the story behind her uncle. It's no good-,"

" Oh dear, I do hope someone finds Princess Korra, she's very strong-from what I hear. Very motivated with her decision, stubborn, oh and her eyes I hear are the brightest blue ever."

" I wouldn't be surprised if it was a obsessed lover that kidnapped her."

I frowned and attempted to drown out their gossip. It suddenly began pouring with rain. But for some reason I started imagining the bluest blue I could think of.

* * *

**Korra's Pov**

Morning: BEST DAY EVER

Afternoon: Cool. Could need some adjustment, but I'm good

Late Afternoon:…..

Evening:…..

" UGH!" I groaned as I make my way to the streets. WORST DAY EVER. My clothes are pretty much ruined. Thanks of course to the rain. Did it had to rain particularly tonight? I slipped suddenly, almost making the sidewalk property of my forehead. I stood up quickly, but already my clothes were becoming more of a mess. Well on the bright side, this is probably the very first time I've ever gotten my clothes dirty and didn't have to change right away. People were still all over the street. Music was heard from all over the place. In general the city was really beautiful, but I've never known it could be so hard to hide from the police all day-or how some of the people here act. They really need some attitude adjustment. The rain calmed down a bit. I came to a halt as I bumped into someone.

" Oh my bad-," I begin when the person grunts and snatches his arm away. " Get away from me!"

I've been wandering the streets all day. Although it seemed fun at first, I'm starting to think that maybe staying out here wasn't exactly how I planned. I really should've thought of this better. I mean were in the world am I going to sleep? I ended up slumming where a couple of other homeless people stayed. Most of them we're creepy. For the first day here I sure wasn't liking it like I thought I would. I leaned against the wall. It'll get better in time. Tomorrow I'll look for a permanent place to stay-or maybe I will look for a job. I could start somewhere. My stomach suddenly rumbled. Ugh! With all the stressing out I've been I've almost forgotten how hungry I was. Great first day out and everything is clearly not going as plan. Maybe I should run away to another kingdom instead. I guess I'll manage without food for a day, even when my stomach is demanding something to be put in it or else it will have it's own little war right now. I hug myself to keep warm. There's a fire in the middle, but somehow that small fire isn't enough to warm. Self Note for Korra's First Day: Bring warmer clothes next time. My eye catching to a boy roughly on the age of 10. He's sneakily pick-pocketing food from the counter. I feel bad for the kid, so I don't say anything even as he pickpockets a whole bag of food. Around the corner I see a playful guy announcing the marvelous tricks his pet ferret can do. I smiled at him even as it seemed like he was talking to himself because no one else paid him any attention. The pet ferret kept repeating the same trick over and over, but so far no one would put a dime in the bucket. For the next several minutes the ferret continued until it seemed to gotten lazy and fell asleep right in the middle of the platform. The guy looked like he was about to pass out too.

" HEY! You rotten little kid! Do you have money to pay for that!"

My attention swung back to the boy, now being grasp by the wrist. " You think you could steal from us brat? I think we ought to teach you a lesson. Never steal from us!" a group of other two guys followed grasping the kid in a way that he couldn't escape. The kid tried running away. My blood froze. They weren't planning to- I saw the one big guy lift his fist. I shot up, stumbling over I yelled. " NOO!" as I got in between ,catching the blow. " He's just a boy!" I protested angrily.

The guy glared " This is none of your business."

I glared back. He might be bigger, but I sure wasn't scare of him. " I don't care if it's my business or not! I'll make it my business." The guy laughed right before a felt arms grabbed me from behind.

" Maybe we should teach you a lesson as well"

I looked behind me. 2 guys about the same height as this one. I could handle them, but 3 against one hardly seem fair. I turned back around just a the first big guy swung his arm at me. I dodge it, using my feet to push him back since my hands were still locked by the other two guys. The big guy stumbled back. I grinned as I notice blood tickling from it's shin.

" I bet that hurt didn't it-," I teased, not the best idea since I obviously was captured, but heck I sure wasn't a coward.

" You're going to pay!" the big guy rushed towards me, while the other two had their arms on iron lock. I braced for the hit incase it came while at the same time thinking of a way I could get the advantage.

" Ah! Excuse me! Sorry! Coming through-," the guy with the ferret stumbled pass right in between us. " Sorry! I was looking for Pabu, you know how he is always getting lost and so on- wonder where he is? PABU! PABU!" he bent down. I glanced down realizing that his pet was definitely not here. He pushed the guy from behind me away. " Yup, definitely not here." I realized then that by doing that he had separated me from the guys behind me. I quickly snatched my arms away from the two other guys, who had a hard time getting me since that other guy was in the middle.

The big guy frowned. " What are you doing?" he muttered at the guy with the missing ferret.

" I'm looking for Pabu, like I told you," the guy smiled, suddenly coming right behind me. " Hey! I know you!"

I frowned. What?! His arms suddenly came around me. " I haven't seen you in ages!? You've lost big pounds!" He hugged me.

HUH?!

" Is she related to you?" the big guy frowned.

" Yup! She's my crazy cousin. Always blabbering about nonsense. She was dropped as a kid, the poor girl thinks she's a heroine in a book," he whispered over to him. " Don't mind her she's cuckoo."

" I'M WHAT!" I gasped.

" See what I mean. Can't even admit her problems. Ah my uncle has a hard time controlling her, that's why he never let's her out. I think I ought to return her before she gets hurt," he pretended to feel sorry as he linked his arm to me. I stiffened immediately.

" Ah take her away! Tell your uncle to keep her locked up. I don't want to see her face again." the big guy called for the guys in the back to follow.

" Come on," the ferret guy whispered over, pulling me away. So I get that this guy somehow saved me, but come on what was that all about? I am definitely not crazy.

Once we were far gone I heard a yell behind me. I see the ferret making its way over as the stand where the big guy had been was broken and all the food was tumbling down towards the people. I grinned right as the ferret climbed onto the back of the guy from before. He was laughing.

" Good work Pabu! Could've done it much quicker though," the guy grinned before turning his attention to me. " Oh. Hey! I'm sorry about what I said earlier," he smiled at me. A loose smile that made the green eyes of his shine brighter. He had a nice dimple, along with thick eyebrows, and dark hair.

" Oh. It's okay. Thanks for your help," I smiled back. " Even though I didn't really need it."

The guy arched an eyebrow. " You're not from around here are you?…-Who are you?"

I stiffened. Revealing that I was the future queen wasn't technically a good idea. I fidgeted unsure how to answer that without revealing who I am. Noticing my discomfort the guy just shrugged.

" Ah, it doesn't matter. Welcome! I'm the one, marvelous, and only Bolin," the guy bowed down, he's playing of course, but I can't help and feel as if someone might figure me out, so I awkwardly nod back. Bolin grinned before placing an arm around my shoulder. " How about you join me. I saw how you had no where to go. How about staying with me?"

I couldn't believe this boy who hardly even knew me was actually considering inviting me to stay with him. " Gee. Bolin, I'd love to but…-," I racked my brain for an excuse to say no, even when I felt myself wanting to say yes.

" Come on! It'll be awesome! Don't be a kill sport now! Please, promise you it'll be great! Anything is better than sleeping out here in the cold." Bolin batted his eyes, reminding me of a puppy pleading.

" Fine. Bolin. Only for tonight-," I replied when all of sudden Bolin smiled. " Great! My brother is going to flip! We haven't had company over since like-ever!"

I laughed before realizing that he said brother.

" Your brother?" I asked. " Is he okay with me staying over with you guys?"

" Oh. UmYeah. He might be a little-hard looking, but he's a giant teddy bear inside," he replied shooting me a grin. I wonder what he was thinking. He hardly just met me and yet, here he was treating me as if we were old friends. I followed him up to where he is staying. I recognized the location as the arena I heard much about. We crept inside into the attic. It wasn't much, but the view was clearly something else. I was mesmerized at the view from all the way up here. It reminded me so much of home. I couldn't even see the peak of my palace from here.

" Pretty cool right?" Bolin mentioned from behind me.

" Very cool!" I agreed right as I hear a door slam.

" Bolin! I've been looking all over for you! What the hell have you been doing?!-" a voice resonated through the attic.

" Who's that?" I asked right as I felt a pair of feet stop behind me.

" My brother.," Bolin sighed right as we both turned around to face him. As soon as I turned I gasp escape me. I have definitely seen him before…-

* * *

~~~ **Good place to end it. I'm sorry if this chapter turn out pretty long! I promised to make it more interesting as it goes! Please Review for motivation! I have 5 AP courses, which sadly might limit the updates , but if more people update I promise to update as soon as possible! **

**Small preview: **

" **You don't understand Mako, it's like…I have a six sense or something. There's something really really special about her. Just give her a chance."**


End file.
